The Wand
by OBHWF4EVALUVS
Summary: R/HR!!! PLEASE READ!! MY FIRST FIC! I LUV U ALL!!! PLEASE READ! KTHX


The Wand  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own this... but I sooooooo wish I did... JKR OWNS HP. Totally OWNS.  
  
A/N: THANX TO KIMMMMMMY!~!~!~!!~! UR THE B3ST! SHE IS THE B3ST B3T4 3V4!~!~!~!~!~! PLEASE R/R! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC!!! EMAIL ME!! obhwf4evaluvs@yahoo.co.uk LUV U ALL --LILY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione flicked her wand as she stood in the middle of her expansive bedroom. The candles covering every surface flickered to life and she smiled laciviously to herself. She turned to the mirror over the marble fireplace and patted her perfect, gleaming curls.  
  
The front door opened downstairs and her heart fluttered. She walked over to the chaise and perched herself on it, spreading out her silk robe.   
  
The footsteps echoed in the two story foyer just outside the bedroom door.   
  
Hermione shivered in anticipation.  
  
The thundering steps continued.  
  
She sighed again, feeling herself grow warmer.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Oh Harry! What are you doing here?!" Hermione quickly covered herself.  
  
"Sorry, Herm, the door was open. We're supposed to have dinner tonight, remember?"  
  
Hermione clapped her hand to her forehead. "I totally forgot! I'm so sorry! Ron wanted to spend a quiet evening together. I packed the babies off to mum and dad's. I'm so sorry, Harry."  
  
"No sweat Hermione. We'll reschedule."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," she said again as she lead him towards the door.  
  
As they moved, Hermione heard more steps in the hallway. She looked at Harry, her eyes widening. If Ron were to come in and find them...  
  
She shook her head before shoving Harry towards Ron's closet. "Just keep quiet. Sneak out as soon as you can!"  
  
Harry nodded dumbly.  
  
As the door closed behind Harry, Hermione's bedroom door opened.  
  
She took a shaking breath as the door framed her tall husband. She couldn't help but grin and her stomach flopped.  
  
"Hello Ron..." Her voice was already husky.  
  
"I missed you." His voice was almost a throaty purr.  
  
She looked at him again, her legs beginning to liquify. In one swift movement, he flung his case and it hit the far wall. In two strides, he had moved to her and taken her into his arms.  
  
"I love you so much," he said as he kissed her neck, just below her earlobe.   
  
She sighed and begin to tug the shirt from his jeans. "I love you too Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Hermione Weasley. I want you." He begin tugging at the straps of her nightgown, having long ago discarded the robe. He was lifting her as she begin to plant kisses all along his jawline.  
  
He smiled as he laid her down on the bed, quickly taking off her nightgown.   
  
She grinned at him as she pulled his jeans down over his slender hips. As usual, he wasn't wearing any underwear and her heart jumped as his manhood slid out of his pants.  
  
He moved between her legs...  
  
"Heavenly god! I didn't know you could do that with a wand!!"  
  
Ron jumped up. "What in the bloody hell was that!?"  
  
Hermione looked startled. "I--I don't know," she stammered.  
  
Ron was moving swiftly towards the closet.  
  
Hermione grimaced as he flung open the door.   
  
"Bloody fucking hell! Harry! What are you doing in the closet?!"  
  
"You should be asking yourself the same question!" Harry challenged his friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at all this wizard porn!"   
  
Ron was blocking Hermione's view of the closet, but in three steps, she was across the room and standing right behind her sexy husband.  
  
The site that greeted her eyes was one to behold. A variety of glossy magazines littered the floor of Ron's closet. She could see the covers and was more than a little perturbed.  
  
One that was very visible had two witches on the cover. There was a busty, blonde standing over a redheaded temptress and was slowly twirling a long wand in her fingers as the redhead lay wantonly spread eagle on a posh bed.  
  
A wizard was running his fingers over a witch whose mountainous bosom was quivering on another cover.  
  
And on a third cover, she saw a man in a kilt looking at what could be a sheep, though she couldn't be sure, as the cover was partially obscured by another magazine lying face down. The back of that particular magazine was sporting an ad for something called "Wild Willy's Slip and Slide Potion".  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasley! I am disgusted with you!"  
  
"Well!"  
  
"Well, what?" Hermione demanded, hands on her curvy hips.  
  
"I like it alright!"   
  
Hermione gasped. Ron was towering over her, looking down at her with crystal blue eyes. She barely noticed as Harry slunk from the room, as she was so focused on those sky orbs peering at her.  
  
"And I'm sorry you had to see it, but I like it, alright? It's a fetish."  
  
Hermione just looked at him. Much to her surprise, she felt her legs quiver slightly. "A fetish?"  
  
"Yes... I've loved the magazines since I was 13. I don't read as much anymore, I have you."  
  
"Really?" Her voice was becoming husky again.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"I want it out of here tonight," she uttered, her voice low.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Now, Ronald."  
  
"But--but!"  
  
"Now."  
  
He looked at her before moving to where his case was lying, its contents strewn about on the floor. He picked his wand out of the mess and waved it at the magazines. They burst into flames.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her.  
  
Her stomach flipped as a lock of gingery red hair slipped into his eyes.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
She grinned and walked towards him. "You know... I think I'd like to help you develop a new fetish."  
  
He smiled at her again, broadly. "Oh?"  
  
"Yes... it's about time we got a hobby together."  
  
Ron nodded as he pulled her down to straddle his lap. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She kissed him hungrily as his hands slid over her bare back. She shivered at his touch as his arms wrapped tighter around her. He broke their kiss as he pushed her down on the bed.  
  
She trailed her fingers down his chest and he moaned softly before leaning down to kiss her.   
  
She revelled in the kiss a moment before pulling away from him. "Ron?"  
  
"What Hermione?"  
  
"What iwere/i they doing with that wand?"  
  
The end!~!~! 


End file.
